


Birds of The Feather

by DaddysTummyFuzz69



Series: Team's Mother, I mean Medic. [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bonding, Cute, Drabble, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddysTummyFuzz69/pseuds/DaddysTummyFuzz69
Summary: Whilst Medic is working on important stuff in his office, Archimedes flies over to him and starts cuddling up against his stomach. Medic gets the idea that his dear pet bird knows of the child growing inside him and thinks its the cutest thing.





	Birds of The Feather

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna make as much mpreg Medic as I want, you know why? Cause that shit cute. Also Heavy might show up in this one.

Medic felt pretty worn out after the day he had. He had been feeling very ill that morning due to the expected morning sickness, but since had yet to tell anyone of his current condition, he had found himself on the battlefield. This was okay for the first few weeks. His body had yet to show any signs of his pregnancy, except maybe for that Medic did get a tiny bit of early hour nausea. That off course was how he found out he was pregnant. Although now he found that a couple of things were beginning to slow him down, one being nasal congestion, another was his feet which were starting to hurt and then of course there was morning sickness which lasted through out most of the day. It made it very difficult for the team's doctor out on the battlefield. 

He decided to spend the rest of the day in his office working on some sort of medical device. He wasn't exactly sure what he was working on. Heavy had told him that he had some things to work on, mainly cleaning Sasha. Medic was okay with that as he had his pet doves to keep him company. They all sat pretty silently in their cage, even when the little hatch was open they never really seemed to leave. Every once in a while one of them may make a cooing sound to indicate that they were still there. Medic had turned around a couple of times from his work to see if his precious pets were okay.

After a while, Medic heard the sound of fluttering wings coming from where the birds were. He noticed his dear pet, Archimedes flying towards him. He white dove had landed on the side of the table and perched himself up. He made a soft coo towards Medic. The German smiled at his pet and went to give it's head a little rub. Archimedes cuddled against his fingers. It always filled Medic's hearth with Joy to see such things. There weren't many things in this world that Medic actually truly loved. His pet birds on the other had were almost like his pride and joy, despite years of medical breakthrough and being able to accomplish things that most professionals would only ever dream of doing. Yet he loved his birds more than the idea of opening up his teammates and stealing all of their organs.

Archimedes began to make his way from his place on the side of the table, over to Medic's lap. The small, white bird began to nestle himself between medic's thighs, snuggling his head up to Medic's stomach for comfort. Medic noticed the dove moving his head up and down against the slight curve of Medic's stomach. Medic brought his hand back down to Archimedes and began to rub his head a little. "Zhere's a little baby in zhere, bitte". Medic smiled as his dove continued to show him affection. "But zon't you vorry. I'll still have zime for you even zhen zhe baby is born". Archimedes moved his head to look up at his owner and cooed at him. It almost felt like the bird knew that Medic was carrying an infant. 

It always felt nice getting attention, even when it's just from his birds. Medic didn't exactly have a reputation for being a friendly guy, mainly because they all feared that the physician would replace their organs with God knows what. The only real attention he got was from Heavy, which was made prominent by the fact that he was carrying his child. Medic continued to give his bird light strokes across his sides. It may have been distracting from his work, but Medic didn't really mind too much. 

After a while of getting rubs from his papa, Archimedes flew away after he could hear a sudden loud knock at Medic's door. Medic recognized that loud knock. Heavy had finally come to see him, that or it was Soldier who was most likely very angry. Medic hoped it was the former. "Zhe door is open, you may come in!". Soon Medic's large, lumbering lover, Heavy had come through the door. He had a big grin on his face, obviously happy to see Medic. "Doktor, I bring you snack". Heavy brought in a plate with a sandvich sitting a top of it. The sandvich was neatly put together and was sliced perfectly in half, one side of the sandvich having a toothpick skeward through it. Medic smiled at the sight of it. He was getting quite hungry. "I notice that Doktor is under weather". Medic looked up at the big man and gulped a bit.

He had get to tell Heavy about the baby, but was hoping that maybe he could wait till it became more obvious, since he'd rather wait till he found it too hard to fight and go tell headquarters himself, rather then tell Heavy and have him go tell HQ about it. Heavy set the plate down for the Medic. He smiled at the Medic and was encouraging him to eat. Medic took the sandvich and began to eat. It always made Heavy happy to see his dear Medic being looked after properly. Medic felt a bit worried now that he was thinking about the fact that he would soon have to tell Heavy that his child was no taking up some space in Medic's abdomen. But the smile on Heavy's face reassured Medic, he knew Heavy would never be angry at him.

**Author's Note:**

> No hate pwease uwu. Expect an mpreg fic for Dr.Richtofen soon enough pretties.


End file.
